


Rider of the Storm

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Creature Sam Winchester, Deal With It, M/M, Prompt Fic, Writer loves snakes and so Sammy got to be a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The wind and the rain hammered down on Gabriel as he had more and more trouble bringing his wings up with every beat. The rain had soaked his golden feathers and made his wings heavy and hurting. It was only a matter of time until he would crash into the deep black waters below.





	Rider of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Wuhu,   
> more postings from me, another prompt based story!
> 
> Credits for the edits per usual: CrowNoYami!

****  


 

The water under Gabriel was as black as the sky above him and the wind was so strong at Gabriel had problems keeping himself aloft. The wind and the rain hammered down on Gabriel as he had more and more trouble bringing his wings up with every beat. The rain had soaked his golden feathers and made his wings heavy and hurting. Every time Gabriel tried to rise above the clouds the wind pulled him down again and lighting broke the darkness around him, but there was nothing but black sky over black water without any possibility to land.

 

Gathering the last of his strength, Gabriel pushed his wet hair out of his face and pushed his wings into the wind and tried to ride the wind until he rose above the storm. That was his plan but plans rarely worked as intended. 

A harsh blowing wind hit Gabriel unexpectedly and a lightning bolt struck Gabriel right in the primary feathers of his right wing. With a scream of pain, Gabriel’s wings crumbled and he tumbled down into the dark waters below which were raging as furiously as the sky. 

 

Gabriel hit the surface of the angry waters and as his hurting and water soaked wings pulled him into the deep darkness of the ocean, Gabriel saw the storm howl over the water before its blackness surrounded him...

 

..........

 

Gasping for air, Gabriel woke up only to start coughing immediately as he started to vomit the water he had swallowed. After Gabriel could breathe again he was able to take in his surroundings. It was a cave, that much was clear. Not very high but when Gabriel tried to get up he was able to stand to his full height without smashing his head against the ceiling. A burning pain raced through Gabriel’s wing and when he settled his wings against his back. Stretching his wing Gabriel saw the damage to his feathers. They were burned and zinged, and he had lost a few layers of feathers on top of the damaged muscles under the feathers. Cursing to himself, Gabriel looked around the cave once more. 

 

There was no visible way in or out of the cave and so Gabriel asked himself how he ended up in this dwelling in the first place. The cave was illuminated by some kind of plant growing all over the stone of the cave and they coloured the cavern in a soft green-blue light. The place Gabriel had been resting on looked like a nest made of sea grass and other sea plants while different kinds of...trinkets were scattered through the cave. Small items and trinkets and sometimes a shiny stone or a pretty sea shell. The cave itself was big enough that Gabriel could walk around and at the end of the cave was a round pond filled with black water. How the hell did he end up here when he could remember drowning after his wings couldn't keep him in the sky anymore? 

 

Walking over to the small pond, Gabriel dipped his injured wing into the water and hissed at the sting. Salt water. Not optimal but it was what he had, and so Gabriel started to wash the wound out and he carefully removed a few feathers around the wound to help it heal. Suddenly, there was a movement in the water and Gabriel jumped back when two eyes looked up at him form the dark abyss. 

 

Pressing his injured wing behind him, Gabriel watched the pond and when the water started to ripple, he crouched down in a battle-ready position. A face broke through the surface and looked at Gabriel. The face was male, young, dark leg hair plastered around his head, grey eyes. It was a strong face and oddly beautiful.

 

A hand appeared next to the face and started to wave at Gabriel. "Hi... good to see you awake. Does your wing hurt?" Looking with suspicion at the young face in front of him, Gabriel pulled his injured wing even tighter against his back. "And you are... Who?" Gabriel asked and never let young face in the pond out of his sight. A light red flush coloured the you man's face. "Oh sorry... I'm Sam. I found you as good as drowned at the bottom of the ocean and brought you here. Your kind belongs in the sky and not in the water... but water and sky are in a bad mood today and I guessed something kicked you out of the sky." Gabriel gave up his battle-ready position. "Yeah, the storm was bad and I got hit by a strong wind and struck by lighting. That's why I ended up in the water... I'm Gabriel."

 

Sam smiled and pulled himself out of the water until his upper body was lying on the dry sand Gabriel was standing on. "Nice to meet you Gabriel. I have seen your kind often fly over the water, but I have never seen one of you so close. Your wings are... beautiful." Gabriel felt stupid to be standing around when the other was not and so he sat down. "Do you watch the angels from the beach or something?" Gabriel asked and looked at Sam but the other man shook his head. "No, I can see them from under the surface of the water when the weather is clear, but the storm is still raging outside, and will go on for a few more days. I can bring you back up to the surface when it's clear again." Now Gabriel looked surprised. "Back up? Where are we exactly?" 

 

Sam pulled himself a bit more out of the water and started to draw something in the dry sand. "We are in the underwater cave of an island. The island is right above our heads and this cave can only be reached through this tunnel. You will know when the storm is over. The water will turn back to blue when the sea is calm again." Looking at the drawing, Gabriel noticed how deep under water they had to be and how long the tunnel had to be. How was Sam able to swim through this? 

 

"Sam, you are not human, are you?" Gabriel asked the young man, but Sam only laughed at Gabriel's question. "No, that's for sure. A human would drown long before they could reach my home." A long body moved out of the water behind Sam. Long, sleek, covered in black scales so small they looked like a smooth surface followed by a trail of yellow all over the belly separated with shaky lines. The movement went on until a long tail appeared designed for a fast swimmer. "You're a snake," Gabriel exhaled and reared back in wonder. The marine hybrid beings of human and other sea creatures were an early test of his Father but Gabriel had never seen one of them up close. They preferred to live in the deep waters of the oceans and far away from humanity.

 

Looking at Sam in wonder, Gabriel itched to touch the smooth looking scales. "I've never seen one of your kind, not even close. I only heard what my father told me about your species when he created you but seeing you... wow." Gabriel stretched his wings and winced again at the sudden pain and Sam frowned. "That's what I'm here for. I brought you something for your wing." Sam took a small bag from his back and offered it to Gabriel. 

 

But Gabriel could only smell salt and water and had no idea what Sam had brought him. Sam chuckled and took the bag back. "It's something to help your wing heal. It should be healed by the time the storm is over. Just apply it over the wound. It will feel cold and the rest of your wing will feel cold too as long it's on your wound. Just put a thick layer of it on." Gabriel took the bag from Sam's hands and when the strange mixture touched his skin a deep cold feeling ran up his arm. When Gabriel had the wound covered in the healing mixture he sighed in a pleased way. The cold feeling in his wing was nothing but pleasurable in a comfortable way and Gabriel leaned back in the sand without letting his injured wingtip drop. 

 

"Heaven under water... thank you Sam. You have no idea how good this feels." Sam laughed again, and Gabriel heard a scratching sound when Sam moved over the sand with his scaly body. "Good to hear… and believe me, I know the feeling. I had a run in with a tiger shark once. Bit me before I could fight him off. Hurt like hell but this stuff? Fixed it in no time." Gabriel watched how Sam rolled himself together in a pile of black and yellow before he pulled a blanket made of sea weed from the wall. "Going to have a nap now. Wasn't easy to get your stuff in this weather. I don't have many things to entertain you I'm afraid." 

 

Sitting up, Gabriel spotted a second blanket on the wall and took it for himself. "Don't mind me Sam. I'm going to have a nap too." But Sam was already asleep when Gabriel had finished speaking.

 

.......

 

Through the next few days, the water of the pond had turned from black to a muddy blue and Sam explained that the storm was almost over, which was when Gabriel gave in to his fascination with Sam. "Can I touch your scales Sam?" Gabriel asked with big eyes and looked at the smooth looking black scales. Sam looked up at the spear he had been repairing and leaned it against the cave wall before he slithered over to Gabriel. "Sure. Feel free to explore." Sam dropped down next to Gabriel and his long body rolled around him until Gabriel was surrounded by Sam's black and yellow body. 

 

Fascination and wonder all over his face, Gabriel followed the shaky line between yellow and black before he let his hand wander over the black scales They felt as smooth as they looked, and they were so warm, incredibly so. Sometimes Sam would twitch and giggle when Gabriel found a ticklish spot. The yellow scales that followed the line of Sam's body were much bigger than the black ones and Gabriel was surprised when he spotted an area where the yellow scales were much smaller. Right before his curious fingers could touch the place with the smaller yellow scales, Sam stopped Gabriel with a faint blush on his face. "I would prefer it if you... don't touch me there Gabriel." Sam's eyes wandered down Gabriel's body and stopped right under his waistline and it dawned on Gabriel where he had almost touched Sam. "Sorry..." Gabriel mumbled and blushed himself before he pulled his hand back to safer waters... or black scales. 

 

It was fun, and Gabriel squealed with happiness when Sam lifted Gabriel up with his tail around the angels' waist. There was almost no pain left in Gabriel's wing when the water started to clear. 

 

....

 

When the water had finally cleared again, and his wing was completely healed, Gabriel walked into the pond and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck while Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel's chest. 

 

"Take a deep breath. It's a long way to the surface but once we're there it's completely safe. The storm is gone and the island itself is isolated and nobody lives there. You ready?" Nervous but ready, Gabriel nodded. "Okay, take a deep but slow breath and hold on to me. I will bring you back up in no time and you can fly again." 

 

The moment Gabriel took his deep breath and held it, Sam pulled Gabriel under the surface and through the long tunnel. 

 

It was dark there and the water was cold but the moment they left the tunnel, the flow of the water around them changed and Sam speed up. It surprised Gabriel how fast Sam could swim despite the drag Gabriel's wings provided in the water. Gabriel's lungs burned and there was still only blackness over them.  Sam's hold around him tightened before Sam sped up even more. 

 

The water became clear and Gabriel was able to see the sunlight again, but they were so fast, that when Sam hit the surface they flew through the air and landed with a loud splash in the water again. 

 

Laughing, Gabriel had let go of Sam when they flew through the air and it felt so good to see the sun again and to feel her warmth on his face again. 

 

"Come on Gabe. I bring you to the island and you can dry your wings before you fly home." Gabriel let himself be pulled against Sam's side and now Sam swam with a slow pace to the island Gabriel could see in the distance.

 

When the water became too shallow for Sam to keep swimming, Gabriel let go of him and walked the rest of the way to the beach while Sam followed him through the clear water and the white sand. 

 

When Gabriel was able to oversee the beach, he saw no signs of the storms days prior. The sand was warm under his feet and looked almost white in the sunlight. The water behind him glittered in different shades of light blue while a few big rocks built a natural wall between sand and greenery. "This place is beautiful," Gabriel said as his stretched out his wings to let the dry in the sun. Sam pulled himself on the beach and under Gabriel's wings. 

 

"You're not so bad yourself, you know." Sam smiled up at Gabriel who started to laugh and he was sure he would come back to this island where the snake with black and yellow scales and an infectious smile lived.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
